$g(x) = 6x-3(f(x))$ $h(t) = 3t-5-5(g(t))$ $f(x) = 5x-1$ $ g(f(-7)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-7)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-7) = (5)(-7)-1$ $f(-7) = -36$ Now we know that $f(-7) = -36$ . Let's solve for $g(f(-7))$ , which is $g(-36)$ $g(-36) = (6)(-36)-3(f(-36))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-36)$ $f(-36) = (5)(-36)-1$ $f(-36) = -181$ That means $g(-36) = (6)(-36)+(-3)(-181)$ $g(-36) = 327$